Walkway
by Leenahanwoo
Summary: "Mendekatlah, dan rasakan cintaku. Kuatkan dirimu untuk bersamaku, genggam tanganku erat, dan cintai aku sepenuh hati" ... Kedua insan yang jatuh cinta namun terjebak dalam dunia normal yang menghalangi keduanya untuk bersatu ... KYUMIN as the main character for this romance YAOI story, but some GS for other cast ... DLDR and RnR juseyo! I've told you, bashing is not allowed here!


**Title : [Walkway] ****Chapter 1 – First Step to See You**

**Genre : Yaoi & Straight, friendship, romance**

**Rating : T to M**

**Length : Chaptered with 3.743 words**

**Author : leenahanwoo**

**Cast : Super Junior memberdeul. GS for uke, except Sungmin (for this chapter)**

**Pairing : KyuMin (YAOI). SiBum, EunHae, ZhouRy (Straight). Other will follow**

**Warning : YAOI & Straight Content ! Don't like don't read ! OOC pasti, jadi jangan flame author karena karakter tak sesuai aslinya !**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior members belong to God and themselves ... This story and OC are mine**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't be weary, be strong. If you come a little closer you'll be able to feel me. Hold me with deep feelings. Please love with all of your heart.<strong>_

_** Super Junior **_**–**_** Way for Love **_

###############

* * *

><p>Pagi itu seharusnya menjadi pagi yang indah nan cerah jika saja semuanya berjalan sesuai apa yang diinginkan.<p>

"Aish, sial!" umpat seorang _namja_ manis yang tengah berlari ke arah gedung fakultas yang ia tuju.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, pemuda itu mencoba merapikan tumpukan kertas yang berada di tangannya, namun gagal. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang biasanya ia sukai kini nampak berbalik menantangnya, membuat tumpukan kertas yang ia sedang susun menjadi terlihat lebih berantakan.

Dalam hati, sang _namja_ merutuki semua kesialan yang menimpanya sejak pagi menjelang. Alarm yang seharusnya berbunyi pukul setengah enam pagi entah bagaimana malah membuatnya terbangun setengah jam kemudian. Makan pagi yang biasanya selalu tersedia di meja tanpa pernah absen tak nampak dimanapun. Mendengar penjelasan dari sang ibu bahwa ayahnya membawa semua makanan pagi di meja untuk dibawa ke rumah bibinya hanya mampu membuatnya terdiam menahan marah. Bus yang selalu tersedia di halte untuk membawanya ke kampus harus mogok selama dua puluh menit lebih, hampir membuatnya amat terlambat untuk presentasi penting yang harus ia lakukan di pagi ini.

Begitu ia tiba di gedung fakultas, segera ia berlari menuju kelas mata kuliah umum. Mata kuliah pagi ini sesungguhnya bukan pagi yang ia senangi, tapi dikarenakan ia akan mempresentasikan tugas yang ia buat – segala bentuk diskusi, debat dan presentasi selalu ia sukai –, ia pun berusaha untuk menyenangi pagi hari ini di atas segala kesialan yang menimpanya.

Kelas yang ia tuju ternyata sudah cukup ramai dipadati. Kebanyakan mahasiswa yang ada di kelas itu berasal dari angkatannya. Selebihnya adalah senior yang mengulang mata kuliah tersebut, dan beberapa lainnya adalah junior yang sengaja mengambil mata kuliah atas terlebih dahulu. Ia pun sengaja mengambil tempat duduk terdepan – mempermudah untuk melakukan diskusi dan tanya jawab dengan penyaji lainnya –, segera setelah menyapa sekumpulan mahasiswa di sudut kiri bagian tengah yang masih bisa ia sebut sebagai sahabat. Setelahnya, ketua kelas angkatannya mendekati dirinya saat ia telah terduduk nyaman di bangkunya.

"Sungmin, _Miss_ Kim menghubungiku dan memintamu menjadi penyaji pertama," katanya langsung.

Sungmin, _namja_ manis itu, mendongak dengan wajah terkejut. "Aku? Pertama? Mengapa?"

Shindong, sang ketua hanya mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. _Miss_ Kim memberiku daftar urutan, dan kau yang pertama."

"Tapi mengapa, Shindong? Biasanya aku selalu di tengah."

"_Refreshing_?" jawabnya asal. "Ada apa? Apa makalahmu belum siap?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja … aish, baiklah. Aku bersiap dulu." Sungmin menggaruk tengkuk frustasi, meninggalkan Shindong yang terkikik geli melihatnya.

Sungmin kembali menggerutu dalam hati. Menjadikan dirinya sebagai penyaji pertama bukanlah kebiasaan, dan dia benci perubahan. Mungkin benar ia cukup siap secara tulisan, tapi ia tak pernah benar-benar siap secara mental. Menjadi yang pertama berarti ketegangan dan risiko terjadinya kesalahan yang lebih tinggi. Dan ia bukanlah seorang pengambil risiko.

Dengan sedikit enggan, Sungmin menyalakan laptop dan membuka file presentasi yang telah dibuat di malam sebelumnya. Kemudian ia berjalan ke bagian depan kelas, meletakkan laptop-nya ke atas meja penyaji, lalu menghubungkannya dengan proyektor yang telah menyala. Dia letakkan tumpukan kertas tak beraturan yang berisi makalah mengenai presentasinya, sambil berusaha merapikan kertas-kertas tersebut. Sungmin menggerutu dalam hati tentang bagaimana cerobohnya orang yang ia mintai tolong untuk mencetak makalahnya, yang mungkin lupa untuk sekedar menjepit makalahnya itu dengan _paper clip_ atau semacamnya.

Dan terlebih lagi, nampaknya angin pun sedang tak ingin bersahabat dengan Sungmin. Pintu kelas yang terbuka membuat angin kencang masuk ke dalam tanpa ampun, membuatnya kembali mengumpat pelan karena kertas yang tengah ia susun kembali berantakan, bahkan beberapa di antaranya beterbangan dan menyelusup di bawah kolong bangku.

Sedikit terburu-buru Sungmin meletakkan penahan di atas tumpukan kertas makalahnya, kemudian bergerak memunguti kertas yang berserakan di beberapa tempat. Kertas terakhir menyalip di bawah kaki salah seorang mahasiswa, membuatnya kembali mengumpat dalam hati. Untunglah, si pemilik kaki mau repot-repot membungkuk dan mengambil kertas milik Sungmin.

"Ini," ujarnya seraya menyerahkan kertas itu kepada Sungmin.

"Terima kasih ba ..." Sungmin sampai lupa melanjutkan kata-katanya, saat kepalanya mendongak untuk melihat sang penolong.

Wajah tampan dengan garis rahang yang halus dan sempurna, obsidian kelam yang berkilau dan bersinar tajam, serta rambut ikal kecoklatan yang tampak berantakan dan memberikan kesan manly yang kentara. Kausnya berwarna hitam sedikit ketat membentuk garis otot yang terpahat di tangannya, amat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih hampir pucat. Celana jeans berwarna biru pucat membungkus kaki jenjangnya, tanpa melewatkan garis pinggang yang ramping. _Sneaker_ biru putih yang ia kenakan menambah kesan serius namun tetap santai pada dirinya.

Sungmin hanya menatap _namja_ tampan sempurna di hadapannya dengan mata dan pikiran yang hampir kosong sama sekali. Ditambah detak jantung bertalu-talu di dadanya.

"-_ssi_? Lee Sungmin-_ssi_?"

Suara keras _Miss_ Kim menyapa telinga Sungmin, membuatnya terlonjak hebat dan segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk. Disana, _Miss_ Kim sedang berkacak pinggang dengan sikap angkuh dan wajah garangnya yang biasa.

"_If you're ready, start your presentation right now_!" sahutnya dengan nada tinggi.

Sungmin hampir saja mengacaukan lagi kertas-kertas di tangannya mendengar kemarahan itu, jika saja ia tidak ingat untuk segera memulai presentasinya sesuai perintah sang dosen. Dengan wajah memerah menahan malu, ia segera berlari ke arah meja presentasi dan melupakan sejenak _namja_ tampan yang membuatnya hampir berhenti bernafas.

* * *

><p>###############<p>

* * *

><p>"Aku rasa ada seseorang yang <em>out of character<em> hari ini," sahut _namja_ berbadan kekar dengan satu nampan di tangan berisi dua porsi makan siang. Dengan cekatan ia duduk dan memberikan setengah dari isi nampannya ke hadapan sang kekasih.

Sungmin melirik Choi Siwon, si pemilik badan sempurna itu, dengan tatapan malas. "Aku tidak _out of character_. Aku hanya bosan dengan rutinitas hari ini."

"Ow, wow. Aku tidak pernah mendengar kau mengeluh mengenai mata kuliah Bahasa Inggris di hari Senin." Liu Xian Hua alias Henly, _yeoja_ yang tengah mengesap _vanilla milkshake_ kesukaannya, ikut memberikan komentar.

"Tapi seorang Lee Sungmin memang seorang pengeluh nomor satu, bukan?" kekeh _namja_ lain yang bertubuh amat langsing namun otot di lengannya tetap terlihat berisi setelah kelas gym yang diikutinya dengan rutin selama tiga tahun terakhir. "Tak heran jika kali ini dia mengeluhkan kelas _Miss_ Kim yang mengerikan."

"Aku selama ini tak pernah mengeluhkan kelas _Miss_ Kim," bela Sungmin. "Tapi mendapat giliran pertama untuk presentasi selalu menjadi bagian terburuk untuk syaraf-syarafku. Dan membuatku ingin segera pulang ke rumah, menyiramkan air dingin dari pucuk kepala hingga kaki, lalu beristirahat dalam damai."

Lee Hyukjae, si _namja_ kurus, kembali terkekeh mendengar pembelaan panjang itu. Membuat _yeoja_ tercintanya, Lee Donghae, menyikutnya dengan ujung bahu dan membuahkan erangan memelas.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Sungmin." Donghae ikut membela Sungmin, membuat Hyukjae menatap sengit karena dirinya terabaikan. "Dia hanya iri, karena kau telah berusaha amat keras untuk melayani perdebatan panjang dengan _namja_ yang kelihatannya amat sombong itu."

Perkataan Donghae membuat Sungmin jadi teringat dengan perdebatan panas yang membuat presentasinya memakan waktu lebih lama dari yang ia rencanakan. Sang _namja_ tampan yang telah berhasil membuat hatinya berdebar kencang, ternyata adalah seorang pendebat yang tak suka mengalah. Bahkan dia hampir kehabisan akal untuk menyerang balik pernyataan-pernyataan yang ia lontarkan. Tapi bukan Lee Sungmin namanya bila ia tak mampu bertahan hingga sesi diskusi ditutup dengan kemenangan telak atas dirinya.

"Itu benar. Kami tahu kau seharusnya bangga dengan nilai A yang _Miss_ Kim berikan untuk presentasimu, tapi proses yang kau lalui untuk mendapatkannya memang terlampau berat." Kim Kibum, kekasih Siwon, memberikan komentar. "Semoga kau masih sanggup melewati hari ini."

"Terima kasih atas semangatnya." Sungmin tersenyum mendengar perkataan salah satu teman terdekatnya itu. "Aku rasa aku memang harus pulang sekarang."

"Kau tak mau ikut?" Zhoumi, kekasih Henly yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan pembicaraan sahabat-sahabatnya, pun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. "Aku dapat diskon setengah harga, _neoraebang_ di daerah Gangnam."

Sungmin mendelik ke arah Zhoumi. "Dari Ryeowook? Lagi?" Yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari _namja_ dengan tinggi badan berlebih itu.

"Dia memberikan hadiah kepada siapapun yang berhasil memberi _review_ pertama untuk setiap bab cerita yang ia publikasi." Zhoumi menyeringai senang. "Dan akulah orang beruntung itu."

"Aku heran pada kalian. Ryeowook kan kekasihmu, tapi kau tidak pernah sekalipun memberikan perhatian pada pekerjaannya." Hyukjae kembali berkomentar pedas.

"Aku bukannya tidak memperhatikan." Sungmin menggerutu. "Aku memang tidak tertarik pada karya sastra. Mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Tapi seharusnya kau tetap memberikan dukungan. Berikanlah komentar, dan membuat ia merasa dihargai." Siwon menyela. "Zhoumi saja selalu berhasil menjadi _reviewer_ pertama, dan mendapatkan berbagai macam hadiah darinya. Sedangkan kau? Apa yang Ryeowook pernah berikan padamu, selain hadiah ulang tahun?"

"Aish, mengapa kalian semuanya menyalahkanku, seolah-olah aku orang paling jahat di dunia?"

"Kami tidak menyalahkanmu, Min. Makhluk-makhluk abal ini hanya tidak peka, dan tukang bicara yang bukan-bukan." Kibum berusaha menengahi, dengan menatap tajam pada Siwon dan Hyukjae. Membuat yang ditatap langsung terdiam oleh rasa bersalah.

"Itu benar." Donghae menyetujui perkataan Kibum. "Kami semua tahu, seberapa besar rasa sayangmu pada Ryeowook. Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan."

Sungmin terharu dengan pembelaan dari sahabat-sahabat _yeoja_-nya. Dia akui, _yeoja_ memang jauh lebih peka terhadap situasi dan mampu mengatasi masalah dengan cepat dan tepat.

"Baiklah." Sungmin kembali ceria secepat kilat. "Karena kalian sudah membahas Ryeowook, aku jadi berpikir sebaiknya aku mampir ke rumahnya dulu sebelum pulang. Dan memprotes hadiah Zhoumi tanpa memberiku lebih dulu."

Sungmin pun segera berlari keluar kantin sebelum Zhoumi memulai perdebatan baru.

Setengah berlari Sungmin menuju halte bus di depan kampus. Tak banyak orang yang menunggu, karena jam baru menunjuk ke angka satu. Bukan jam umum untuk pulang, tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Sungmin yang memang hanya mendapat satu mata kuliah di Senin pagi.

Beberapa _yeoja_ yang berkumpul di sudut yang berseberangan dengan Sungmin tampak berbisik-bisik sambil memperhatikan dirinya. Jelas kentara mereka semua menatap kagum pada sosok Lee Sungmin yang ada di hadapan mereka. Dia memang termasuk mahasiswa yang cukup populer. Terkenal dengan wajah tampan sekaligus cantik, prestasi bidang akademi yang gemilang, keramahan serta sikapnya yang supel. Suaranya pun amat merdu, terbukti saat ia diikutsertakan dalam kompetisi seni tahunan antar universitas, walau ia sendiri bukanlah anggota resmi dari klub seni. Dengan segala kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya, Sungmin memperoleh ketenaran yang sebetulnya tak begitu ia sukai.

Tak lama berselang, bus yang ditunggu pun akhirnya tiba. Sungmin segera mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk, dan terutama jauh dari sinar matahari. Namun bus itu belum juga bergerak, membuatnya melihat sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa bus itu baru setengah terisi. Dengan maklum, ia mencari kegiatan lain dengan ponsel di tangannya sembari menunggu bus akan bergerak.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak ingin kau ikut hari ini, Seo."

Suara samar-samar penuh amarah menyapa telinga Sungmin. Cukup mampu membuat Sungmin kehilangan konsentrasi dengan isi pesan yang tengah ia ketik di ponselnya. Dengan sedikit penasaran, ia menengok ke arah luar bus dan menemukan sepasang kekasih yang tampak sedang bertengkar dengan hebatnya.

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu dengan _Ahjumma_, Kyu. Dia pasti merindukanku," sahut si _yeoja_ kelewat percaya diri. Membuat si _namja_ mendengus meremehkan.

"_Eomma_ tidak menyuruhku membawamu ke rumah hari ini. Jadi berhentilah mengikutiku, karena aku akan pulang sendiri." Si _namja_ tampan, pikir Sungmin sambil terus memperhatikan.

"Tapi kita bisa pulang bersama kan? Aku membawa mobil, dan kau bisa pulang denganku." Nampaknya _yeoja_ yang dipanggil Seo itu masih bersikukuh.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku lebih suka naik bus daripada mobil jelek itu." Seringai si _namja_ tampan membuat _yeoja_ itu tak mampu berkata lagi, bahkan sampai lupa menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Tak menyangka bahwa mulut pedas _namja_ itu mampu mengoyak harga dirinya.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba berpikir realistis dan berusaha melupakan fakta bahwa ia baru saja menguping pertengkaran orang lain yang sama sekali bukan urusannya. Dengan segenap pikiran, ia kembali berkutat dengan ponsel di tangannya dan kembali melanjutkan pesannya yang tertunda. Tanpa menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang nantinya akan mampu menjungkir balikkan dunia normalnya.

…

Sosok _namja_ tampan yang baru saja bertengkar hebat dengan seorang _yeoja_ itu segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam bus yang baru terisi separuhnya. Membuatnya berpikir bahwa inilah yang menyebabkan bus tersebut tak kunjung bergerak. Dengan mata malas, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap bangku. Mencari bangku yang nyaman untuk diduduki selama berjam-jam. _Well_, memang berlebihan, karena sesungguhnya perjalanan dari kampus hingga ke rumahnya hanya memakan waktu satu setengah jam, bila tidak ada kemacetan yang biasanya melanda jalanan kota.

Dan obsidian kelamnya jatuh pada bangku yang berada di tengah di sisi kiri bus. Bagian yang tidak banyak terpapar sinar matahari. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi objek utamanya. Melainkan sesosok _namja_ manis yang tengah berkonsentrasi mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya. Entah bagaimana, kakinya otomatis melangkah ke arah bangku yang diduduki _namja_ manis itu. _Namja_ yang bahkan tak menyadari bahwa ia baru saja mendapat teman seperjalanan yang telah duduk di sampingnya.

Tetap tak menyadari bahwa telah ada seseorang di sampingnya, si _namja_ tampan itu akhirnya mengamati keseluruhan dari sang _namja_ manis. Ah, tidak. Bisa dikatakan bahwa _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya ini hampir mendekati kata cantik. Sebuah kata yang hanya ia tujukan kepada wanita yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia, kakak dan adik perempuannya, serta salah seorang sahabatnya sekaligus sepupu jauhnya.

Bagaimana tidak? _Foxy eyes_ dengan binar bak kristal, rambut hitamnya disertai poni panjang yang hampir menutupi sebagian mata kirinya terurai lembut diterpa angin sepoi yang melewati jendela kecil di sisinya, hidung bangir dengan garis halus namun tegas, pipi bulat yang dihiasi rona kemerahan, serta bibir _shape_ m yang berwarna merah alami dan begitu menggoda untuk dicicipi. Menilik baju kausnya yang berwarna gelap, namun nampak sempurna kontrasnya warna tersebut dengan kulit seputih susunya. Dan jangan lupakan celana jeans berwarna biru muda yang ia pakai, membuat lekuk kaki dan bokongnya menonjol dan tampak seksi di mata siapapun yang melihatnya. Ah, begitu sempurnanya makhluk yang ada di hadapannya ini dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut terbuka.

Tunggu, mata terbelalak?

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" sahutnya keras, tapi tak sampai membuat gaduh.

"Ini kendaraan umum. Siapapun boleh duduk di dalam sini, kan?" _Namja_ tampan itu menjawab seadanya.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Yang kutanya adalah, mengapa kau duduk di sebelahku."

"Terserah padaku ingin duduk dimana. Itu kan hak asasi manusia."

Dia menggeram menahan kesal. "Masih ada 20 bangku kosong lainnya di dalam bus ini, dan mengapa kau harus memilih untuk duduk di sebelahku?"

"Lee Sungmin-_ssi_, tahukah kau bahwa tempat yang kau duduki ini adalah bangku paling strategis di bus ini? Tentu siapapun akan memilih tempat ini sebagai pilihan pertama."

"Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_." Sungmin hampir saja akan berteriak kembali, namun dapat ditahannya di detik-detik terakhir. "Aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu lagi. Cukup tadi pagi saja, dan mari kita akhiri semuanya dalam damai. Oke?"

"Panggil aku Kyuhyun, dan aku akan mempertimbangkannya." Senyum Kyuhyun mengembang sempurna. Tanpa tahu bahwa ada seringai licik di balik senyum manis itu.

"Terima kasih ... Kyuhyun." Sungmin berkata dengan nada datar tanda kelegaan, dan nampaknya ia kembali fokus pada ponsel yang bergetar di tangannya.

Sungmin menerima panggilan masuk itu, dan mendekatkan ponsel berwarna hijau muda itu ke telinganya. "_Yeoboseyo_?"

"_**Oppa**_** akan ke rumah**?"

"Ya. Hanya mampir. Kau tidak keberatan?"

"**Tidak**." Ada jeda sedikit sebelum suara di seberang melanjutkan. "_**Oppa**_** sudah makan siang**?"

"Belum," jawab Sungmin sambil menghela nafas dan melirik Kyuhyun dengan tatapan marah. "Seseorang mengacaukan _mood_-ku pagi ini, dan membuatku kehilangan nafsu makan."

"**Kalau begitu akan kusiapkan makan siang untukmu**." Nampaknya si penelepon mengerti betul dengan apa yang dirasakan Sungmin. "_**Oppa**_** ingin sesuatu**?"

"Apapun buatanmu, aku akan memakannya." Dirasakannya bahwa bus mereka akan segera melaju. "Satu jam dari sekarang, aku akan tiba di rumahmu. Tunggu aku."

Dan sambungan telepon itu pun diputus.

"Aku tidak tahu sebegitu besar pengaruhku padamu," sahut Kyuhyun percaya diri setelah mencuri dengar percakapan Sungmin barusan. "Sampai-sampai kau kehilangan nafsu makan karena terpesona olehku."

"Dan aku harus meralat mata bodohku setelah tercemar oleh mulut berbisamu selama debat berlangsung." Sungmin menanggapi dengan sinis.

"Ah, jangan katakan kau jadi membenciku karena perdebatan kita."

"Ya, dan akan kukatakan dengan jelas padamu bahwa aku tidak menyukai orang yang tak bisa menjaga mulutnya." Sungmin menyipitkan mata, memperlihatkan permusuhan. Sementara yang ditatap hanya terkekeh ringan.

"Aku serius," seru Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Dan kejadian itu begitu cepat, sampai-sampai Sungmin tidak menyadari sebuah benda kenyal menyapa bibirnya. _Foxy_-nya kembali membelalak, saat menyadari bahwa seorang Cho Kyuhyun baru saja mencuri ciumannya di atas bus mahasiswa yang setengah penuh.

"Bibirmu yang mengerucut itu terlalu menggoda untuk dilewatkan," bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin, yang nampaknya masih terdiam membisu karena terlalu shock.

* * *

><p>###############<p>

* * *

><p>Kim Ryeowook, <em>yeoja<em> yang tengah berkutat dengan masakannya di dapur rumahnya, melirik sosok tamunya yang masih duduk dengan wajah tertelungkup di atas meja makan. Sejak kedatangan _namja_ itu ke rumahnya, yang terlihat hanyalah wajah lelah yang amat kentara. Membuatnya tak banyak bicara saat mempersilakan _namjachingu_-nya masuk.

Ah, benar. _Namjachingu_. Ryeowook seringkali melupakan fakta itu. Dia hanya ingat bahwa _namja_ ini, _namja_ yang bahkan kecantikannya melebihi semua_ yeoja_ yang Ryeowook kenal, adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan dirinya sejak tiga tahun terakhir. Kedekatan yang menjadi lebih kental sejak ia menjadi yatim piatu dua tahun yang lalu.

"Makanan siap," ujar Ryeowook sembari meletakkan lauk pauk di atas meja. Membuat Sungmin menengadahkan kepala sambil tersenyum, walaupun wajah kusut itu masih terlihat.

Ekor mata Sungmin mengikuti Ryeowook yang tengah mengambil nasi dengan sikap datar. _Yeoja_ itu memang selalu diam, tak banyak tingkah dan sangat introvert. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sungmin yang ceria dan supel. Dia sendiri tak tahu, apa yang menyebabkan mereka berdua pada akhirnya menjadi dekat dan memutuskan untuk menjalin persahabatan. Yang ada di ingatannya hanyalah kenyataan bahwa mereka telah sebegitu karibnya hingga tak ada sedikitpun rahasia di antara keduanya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang rahasia, Sungmin sendiri masih bingung apakah sebaiknya ia bercerita mengenai kejadian menyebalkan di bus sebelumnya. Kejadian memalukan yang ia ingin ia kubur dalam-dalam ke perut bumi. Dengan santainya, pemuda tampan namun menyebalkan itu menggerayangi bibir _kissable_ miliknya. Sungmin pun mendengus kesal mengingat semua itu.

Ryeowook baru saja meletakkan mangkuk nasi ke atas meja saat matanya menatap heran kepada namja yang ada di hadapannya. Adalah keajaiban melihat Sungmin yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia cukup kuatir, kebiasaan istimewa yang sesungguhnya adalah miliknya itu, menular kepada Sungmin.

"Selamat makan." Sahutan Ryeowook membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin, dan membuatnya menyadari bahwa _yeoja_ itu telah duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengannya dan akan segera memulai ritual makan siang yang sangat terlambat ini.

Sungmin menatap makanan yang telah terhidang. Semua adalah makanan kesukaannya. Ryeowook-lah yang paling mengetahui hal tersebut, dan selalu berusaha membuatkan untuknya. Bahkan ibunya saja tidak terlalu sering memasakkan semua itu, mengingat ayah dan adiknya juga memiliki selera berbeda.

"Selamat makan, Wookie." Sungmin membalas sahutan Ryeowook seraya mengangkat sumpit dan memulai ritual makan siangnya.

…

"Apa yang _oppa_ pikirkan?" Suara Ryeowook menyapa telinga Sungmin. Dia mencoba mengabaikan, namun tetap saja gema dari pertanyaan itu memenuhi kepalanya.

"Tidak ada." Sungmin menjawab singkat, seraya mengelus pipi Ryeowook yang semakin hari semakin tirus. Ryeowook sangat suka memasak, tapi ia bukan orang yang begitu hobi makan. Tidak seperti dirinya, yang amat menyukai kegiatan wisata kuliner hingga ke berbagai pelosok kota.

"Apa yang membebanimu, katakan saja." Ryeowook memang tak pernah berbasa-basi, berbicara langsung pada intinya.

"Aku bukannya tidak ingin memberitahumu." Sungmin bangkit dan terduduk di atas tempat tidur, membuat selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya melorot sedikit. "Tapi memang tidak ada apa-apa yang betul-betul mengganggu."

Ryeowook mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Sungmin, duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur, namun tetap mempertahankan selimut menutupi tubuhnya. "Tiba-tiba menghubungi bahwa _oppa_ akan mampir ke rumahku, batal untuk pulang ke rumahmu sendiri dan memutuskan untuk menginap disini. Jangan katakan bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah kebiasaan. Ada yang mengusikmu? Siapa? Atau … apa?"

Sungmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. _Swing Character_ milik Ryeowook inilah yang kadang-kadang mengganggunya. Di balik sifat introvert-nya yang biasanya ia tunjukkan, Ryeowook pun seringkali berubah haluan menjadi seorang yang paling ingin tahu sedunia. Dan Sungmin merutuki bahwa perubahan sifat dadakan ini harus terjadi di saat dia betul-betul tidak ingin membahas apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang.

"Bolehkah aku tidak menjawabnya sekarang? Aku rasa, aku belum siap mengatakan apapun saat ini."

"Baiklah, aku tidak memaksa." Nampaknya Ryeowook sudah merubah haluan ke arah semula, dan membuat Sungmin menarik nafas lega.

"Bisa kita kembali tidur? Ini sudah semakin larut." Sungmin mengalihkan suasana.

Ryeowook menatap Sungmin agak lama. Mungkin sambil menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan ia putuskan. Atau bukan? Entahlah. Sungmin sendiri belum mampu membaca raut wajah dan pikiran Ryeowook yang terlalu tertutup itu. Namun ia berharap Ryeowook akan melupakan pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah."

* * *

><p>###############<p>

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun menapaki tangga rumahnya dengan malas. Ia tahu seharusnya ia menolak untuk datang ke acara perusahaan milik ayahnya. Tapi wajah sang ibu yang memelas selalu mampu membuatnya mengalah dan akhirnya mau mengikuti perintah ayahnya. Padahal di sana tak ada sesuatu apapun yang menarik. Yang ada hanyalah nona Seo Joo Hyun yang terhormat yang terus bergelayut manja – tanpa tahu malu – pada dirinya, dan berkoar-koar pada setiap tamu bahwa ia adalah calon istri Cho Kyuhyun. Mengingat hal itu, Kyuhyun mendengus jijik. Calon istri? Bertunangan dengan <em>yeoja<em> abal-abal macam itu saja dia tidak akan pernah mau. Kalau saja sang ayah tidak menjual setengah saham perusahaan kepada Tuan Besar Seo, dia mungkin sudah menendang Seohyun ke tempat sampah.

"Kyuhyun." Suara sang ayah menyapa telinga Kyuhyun sebelum ia mencapai anak tangga teratas.

Dengan malas, ia menoleh. "Ya?"

"Ayah dengar, kau menolak pulang dengan Seohyun."

"Ya, aku menolaknya. Mengapa?"

"Kau harusnya memperlakukan nona Seo dengan baik, Kyu," pinta Tuan Cho. Membuat dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit heran.

"Haruskah?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Tidak cukupkah ayah saja yang berurusan dengan Tuan Besar Seo yang terhormat? Membiarkan dia mengatur perusahaan kita sesuai keinginannya, sementara keluarga kita yang merupakan pemilik sah hanya bisa berpangku tangan dengan segala kehendaknya?"

"Kyuhyun, jaga bicaramu," bentak Tuan Cho. "Kita berhutang banyak pada Tuan Seo. Dia mau berbaik hati membeli saham perusahaan kita di saat terjadi krisis dulu, itu adalah anugerah buat keluarga kita. Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena kita belum sempat dilempar ke jalanan."

"Terserah. Aku tidak peduli."

Kyuhyun berlari ke arah kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan teriakan ayahnya. Dengan frustasi ia membanting pintu kamarnya dan menghempaskan diri ke atas tempat tidur. Dia sudah muak mendengar semua kenyataan menyakitkan tentang keluarganya.

Kyuhyun baru berumur dua belas tahun saat ia mendengar bahwa perusahaan milik ayahnya dilanda kebangkrutan dan keluarganya terancam jatuh miskin. Ia ingat betul, melihat sang kakak, Cho Ahra, yang tengah tersedu sedan sambil memeluk ibunya yang juga menangis histeris. Cho Chihoon, adiknya yang baru berumur tujuh tahun, hanya bisa terdiam walaupun wajahnya yang sembab menunjukkan bahwa tangisannya baru saja reda. Sang ayah terlihat sangat tidak baik-baik saja, dengan terus menelepon kesana-kemari mencari bantuan dana yang bisa menyelamatkan perusahaan.

Dan di saat itulah, Tuan Seo hadir untuk yang pertama kalinya ke dalam kehidupan keluarga Cho. Ia membeli hampir sebagian saham perusahaan, dan menyuntikkan bantuan dana yang memang amat dibutuhkan saat itu. Setelahnya Tuan Seo dan ayahnya bekerja sama hingga mampu mengembalikan keadaan perusahaan menjadi normal, dan sejak saat itu pula sang ayah berhutang budi padanya.

Tapi itulah awal dari kesengsaraan dari anak-anak keluarga Cho. Kakaknya dipaksa menikah dengan salah satu keponakan Nyonya Seo, yang berprofesi sebagai politisi. Sang kakak yang memang tak pernah mencintai suaminya itu, hanya hidup dalam siksaan batin setiap hari, karena sang suami ternyata sering berselingkuh. Tidak ada kehidupan rumah tangga yang harmonis, namun sang ayah hanya menutup mata dan membiarkan semuanya. Dan Kyuhyun yakin, sekarang ia yang akan jadi tumbal selanjutnya dalam hubungan hutang budi ini.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>From the Author …<strong>

Belum selesai hutang FF, malah bikin yang baru lagi. Kkkkk

Ini FF KyuMin yaoi yang aku gabungkan dengan unsur straight di dalamnya. Mungkin bakal banyak yang protes, kenapa cuma KyuMin yang yaoi, sedangkan couple lain ukenya dibikin GS dan jadinya straight. Jawabannya sih cuma satu: iseng aja, kkk. Pengen banget menggabungkan dua unsur ff (yaoi dan straight), jadi ya author pilih ff ini aja yang dijadiin tumbal *smirk*

Bagi yang ga suka dengan ff ini, monggo diaturi buat tekan tombol silang dan batalin buat baca ff ini. Author ga melayani bashing atau apapun yang berbau menghina, menjelekkan, ataupun mencaci maki ff ini. Bagi yang suka, ya alhamdulillah ^_^

Anyway, author ga bakal banyak bacot lagi. Would you mind to give any review here?


End file.
